Revenge
by Venator77
Summary: (Summary in prologue)
1. Prologue

**Title: Revenge**

**Author: Venator77**

**Timeframe: N/A**

**Characters: Myself, Skydoesminecraft, OC, Herobrine**

**Summary: Venator77 was a different sort of person. He adopted customs considered foreign to the kingdom he lived in, adopting a 'Russian' accent and dressing in a uniform. But when his evil brother, Herobrine, destroyed the kingdom, the sun and moon granted Venator the power to respawn in turn of killing Herobrine. Follow him as he survives in the wilderness of Earthcraft, finding unexpected twists and turns that can change the world forever. Venator77xOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Sky, nor Herobrine. All I have is Venator and OC (Name will be revealed later.). Venator77 is a real username.(Yeah, you might see it in a multiplayer server.)**

**P.S. If this story was ever an actual game, assume that it has the "Minecraft comes alive" mod.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Long ago, in a kingdom whose name has already been forgotten, two baby boys were born to King Kai and Queen Asha. Their usernames were Venator77 and Herobrine. Everyone loved Venator, calling him Ven, for short. Herobrine was quite the oddity. His eyes had no pupils, they were completely white. Everyone thought he was an abomination, a mistake. Torn with all of the insults and teasing, the young Herobrine ran away from the kingdom, vowing to swear revenge on them. No one cared that he left. As long as Venator was around, they were happy. Venator wasn't without fault either. As soon as he knew how to read, he read all about the customs of an ancient kingdom and adopted them. He talked like them, dressed like them, even drank their signature drink, which was vodka. Everyone thought that was funny. Soon, Venator never want to take off the military costume the Queen made for him on his 9th birthday. Life was good.

Years passed, and Venator grew up from an amusing little boy, to a strong, brave prince. At any and every chance, he would steal his father's iron armor and sword and went out to kill the monsters and mobs outside the castle. He became a skilled warrior, and impressed the subjects of the kingdom. But one day, everything changed when Venator's long lost forgotten brother returned. And took everything from him...

TBC...


	2. Attack

_**Chapter One**_

It was high noon. The arena in the middle of the large town was filled with people, clamoring and shouting for the lone, ironclad, man in the middle. It was Venator. He waved at the cheering crowd with his free hand. The other held a gleaming iron sword. Then, he turned to the gate at the side of the arena. The gate opened, revealing three ugly, green, monsters. They were creepers. Venator smirked.

'This will be a piece of cake.' Ven thought. The creepers approached and started flashing. The prince leaped up in the air and slashed one. A hiss marked its death. Then, he turns quickly and kicks one creeper and beheads the other. The crowd roars in approval. Then, Ven switches to a bow and shoots and single arrow at the last creeper. It gets hit and explodes, creating a large hole in the middle of the arena. The crowd roars as the prince bows and promptly leaves.

"You did well." Garret, the fighting instructor said. Ven smiled.

"Thanks. I will need to keep in shape if I am to defend my homeland." Ven said, taking a swig of vodka he always keeps in his inventory.

"That will be all." Garret said. Ven nodded and left the locker room. Night was already falling. Ven walked to the castle, his home. Two guards stood at the entrance, saluting Ven. He nodded and continued on. His father, King Kai, was waiting.

"So, how did it go?" The king said.

"Another victory. I'm getting quite good at this." Ven answered.

"Good. I have been getting worried. More and more mobs are starting to appear at our walls." The king said. "I don't like it."

"Let the army handle them. I'm too tired to go out there myself." Ven said. "Good night."

"Good night, my dear son."

Ven nodded and went to his room. He put his armor and weapons in his chest and went to bed. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Shouts of terror and the sound of fighting woke Venator up instantaneously. He peered out his window and saw an army of mobs inside the kingdom, killing subjects, destroying buildings, just generally causing mayhem. He widened his eyes.

"Oh no!" He said. He went to the chest to get his gear. But it was empty.

"What the? Somebody took my armor and weapons." Ven said. He raced out of his room. Several guards were desperately fighting against a horde of wither skeletons. One of the guards fell. Ven kicked a wither skeleton away and grabbed the dead guard's iron sword. He slashed at two wither skeletons, breaking the bones that kept them upright.

"Come on!" Venator shouted to the guards. They nodded and followed Venator to the courtyard. The five men stopped in horror for what they saw. Herobrine was standing behind the king and queen, who have been taken prisoner.

"Herobrine!" Venator exclaimed, pointing the sword to him. Herobrine chuckled evilly.

"So we meet again, brother. It is quite tasty, revenge is." The evil brother said, the pure white eyes staring malevolently at Venator. "I will enjoy every moment of this."

Suddenly, several arrows whiz by and struck the four guards behind Venator. They collapsed on the cobblestone path, dead as a doornail. Herobrine held a diamond sword in his hand.

"I hate being made fun of. Why do my eyes cause those people to laugh and tease and call me a mistake? So what? Now, I'll make sure those idiots will never laugh at me again." Herobrine said. An Enderman appeared right behind Ven and grabbed him from behind. Caught off guard, Venator dropped the iron sword and tried to free himself from the Enderman. But he had an iron grip and Ven was unable to break free.

"Good bye, Mother and Father." Herobrine said, looking down at King Kai and Queen Asha. He raised his diamond sword and slashed down on the king first.

"NOO! FATHER!" Ven shouted. "_Nyet! _This can't be happening!"

Herobrine smirked as King Kai crumpled to the ground. He raised the sword again and brought it down on the queen.

"NO! STOP THIS!" Ven shouted again. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "No..."

Herobrine walked away from his dead parents to Venator.

"You see? It was their own fault they allowed the kingdom to mock me for what I am. They made that mistake that they paid with their lives. And now...It's your turn." Herobrine said. "No more the world ruled by humans. Now, I, Herobrine, shall rule Earthcraft and no one will ever tease me again." Herobrine growled. He thrust the diamond sword into Ven's chest. Blinding pain hit Venator like a ton of brick. Just before he passed, his final words to Herobrine.

"You...bastard...you will pay...I...will...have...revenge..."

* * *

_**Later...**_

Ven woke up with a start. He looked around. He seemed to be in some kind of a hallway, which was completely white.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself.

"Good. You are awake." A voice said from above. Venator looked up, but only saw the sun.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Venator said, feeling uneasy.

"Do not worry about where I am or what I am. I am here to give you a second chance." The voice said. Venator looked confused,

"What do you mean?" Venator asked.

"I mean that you will be brought back to life. Herobrine has made a mess of things and upset the peace in the world. I need you to go back and defeat him." The voice continued.

"But how?" Venator asked.

"You will survive." The voice said.

"Survive? Survive what?" Venator continued.

"Life. You will be returned to the Overworld and you will prepare yourself to fight against your brother. I cannot help you but I will give you one thing." The voice said.

"What is it?" Venator asked.

"The power of respawn. If you die, you will be brought back to life at your spawnpoint, or where you appear in this world, unless, of course, you build a bed to sleep in. That bed will be your spawnpoint. Anything that you carry at the time of death will fall out from your inventory. Death is just an inconvenience to your journey ahead." The voice explained.

"Okay. So how do I spawn?" Venator asked.

"Don't worry. I will do that for you." The voice said. Suddenly, Ven's vision was filled with black and he knew no more.

TBC...


	3. Meeting Sky

_**Chapter Two**_

Venator woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in a forest, filled with dark oak trees. He walked around and found a clearing in the forest. It was a large clearing, with sheep, cows, pigs, and chickens roaming the grassy field. He sighed, liking the peace of the field. He knew it would be a shame to kill some of the animals in the field, but it was for the sake of survival. Venator went back to the forest. He curled up his fist and punched one of the dark oak trees. A smallish crack appeared on the block. He punched again. The crack got bigger. He gave another punch. The crack was widespread. Venator gave the oak block one last punch, causing the block to fall off. Then, it disappeared. Venator reached into one of his pockets and took out his inventory. The dark oak block was there, in the first slot. He touched the screen and dragged the block to his crafting section. Four wooden planks appeared out of the result square. Venator took it out and put the planks in the crafting section again, filling all four squares. A workbench appeared in the result square and Ven pulled it out. Putting his inventory back into his pocket, Ven reached into his other pocket and found the workbench there. He took it out, causing the bench to swell to the size of a block. Ven put it down near the tree he punched. Then, Ven started punching the tree again, slowly picking up the trunks it drops. When he finished, forty five of the trunks sat in his inventory. Pulling it out, Ven crafted the trunks into wooden planks, getting almost three stacks of them. He selects the stack with fifty two planks and puts two in his personal crafting area. He makes sticks. Going to his workbench, Ven constructs a wooden sword and wooden pickaxe.

"Well, it's not much, but it will do until I find better materials." Venator mutters to himself. "I wish I wasn't so lonely."

As if on cue, Venator hears a yell.

"HELP!" It shouted. Venator could tell the voice was a man's and he was terrified. Venator looked out into the clearing and saw three creepers chasing a young man wearing sunglasses and black clothing. A yellow and purple gem was hanging from a necklace around his neck.

"Somebody! For the love of butter, HELP!" The man shouted again. He trips. Venator bolted as fast as he could to the creepers, wooden sword at hand. He stabs one through the middle and slashes another. The last creeper started flashing in warning. Venator kicks it backwards seconds before it exploded a safe distance away. The man in black stood up.

"Thank you, whateveryourusername is. I would pay you in butter, but I don't have any." The man said. "I'm SkythekidRS. But everyone calls me Sky."

"Nice to meet you Sky. I am Venator77. I used to be called Venator or Ven." Venator said.

"Used to? Why is that?" Sky asks.

Venator sighs. "I don't want to talk about it. The memories are too painful."

Sky gives Ven a look of pity.

"Why are you out here?" Sky asks.

"To survive. To seek revenge." Ven said.

"Against who?" Sky asked.

"The monster who took everything from me. Herobrine." Ven said. Sky was shocked.

"Until I met you, my main goal was finding butter–" Venator gives Sky a confused look. "–which what you call gold." Venator nods.

"When I lived in my kingdom, we had lots of gold. But now, it's gone." Ven said.

"I want to help you." Sky said. "Herobrine killed my girlfriend, dawnables."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Meanwhile, do you have anything on you?" Ven asked. "I have just got almost three stacks of wood, a wooden sword and a wooden pickaxe."

"Yeah. It's not much, but I manage." Sky says, taking his inventory out to show to Venator. There were some regular oak planks, a crafting bench, some raw steak, and leather. Venator shrugged. He looked up.

"We better find some coal quick. Night is near." Venator said. "I'll go kill some sheep. You can go mine some coal." Venator handed his pickaxe to Sky.

"Okay. I did find a ravine near here. This might be easy." Sky said, taking the pickaxe.

"Please, don't forget to bring some stone here. It's important too." Venator said. Sky nodded and went off. Venator went to the clearing and found some sheep. There were a good number of them, so Venator just killed six for wool. Going to his crafting bench, Venator crafts two beds for him and Sky. Keeping them in his inventory, Venator starts to build a house for him and Sky to stay in. So far, things are going well...

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Just to let you know that how inventory works in this story is that it is an iPad, and moving stuff around by using the touchscreen. The bottom bar (where all of the stuff you use in the bottom 9 slots), everything in it is in the other pocket. Like put diamond, butter, a sword, and armor in those slots, they will be in the other pocket. Move them out, and they won't be there anymore, just inside inventory. The stacks of planks Ven got was 64, 64, and 52, for those of you who can't do the math quickly. Thanks for reading and review!**


	4. Mining and Adventuring

_**Chapter Three**_

Venator finishes building the house. It was a simple, five by seven, box with the two beds and Venator's crafting table inside. The sun was setting.

"Perhaps there is still time to make chests." Venator said. Going to the crafting table, he crafts four chests and puts them in one end of the house, making two deluxe chests. Finally, Sky returns.

"Nice place. I got the coal and stone." Sky said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out some coal and cobblestone. Venator took a piece of coal and made some torches with his last stick. He put some in the house, lighting it up.

"Now, I think it's time to go to bed. We can't fight all of the mobs out there." Venator said. Sky nodded.

They went to their beds and fell asleep, facing an uncertain day tomorrow.

* * *

Morning arrives, and Venator gets out of bed. Sky was still fast asleep. Venator took out his inventory and puts the cobblestone Sky gave him in the slots below. Putting the inventory away, Venator takes out the cobblestone and some sticks. He first crafts a stone pickaxe. He still had some leftover cobblestone, so he made a sword out of them. Just then, Sky stirs and wakes up.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning to you, comrade." Venator said. "Will you show me where this ravine is?"

"Yeah, sure." Sky says. He pulls out some torches. Venator puts the stone pickaxe to the wall and goes to the chest at the end of the house. He opens it and finds some raw chicken and pork. He puts the meat in the furnace and cooks it up.

"Meat for breakfast?" Sky asks.

"I'm hungry. This is the only thing we have." Venator said. "Unless you want something else."

"I guess I could do some farming and grow bread." Sky said.

"Go ahead. But first show me he ravine." Venator says. The furnace finishes cooking the meat and Venator takes them out. He eats one pork chop and puts the other food in his pocket. Venator puts the food into his inventory.

"Let's go." Venator said. Sky nodded. Opening the door, Venator goes out first, followed by Sky. Sky leads Venator to the rising sun. After a moment or so, they halt. In front, there was a large lake in front. One corner of it was the ravine. Water from the lake was spilling into the ravine, creating a small waterfall.

"Impressive." Venator says. "I'll be back soon."

Sky puts a hand on Venator's shoulder.

"Be careful." He said. Venator nodded.

"And don't forget to get some butter." Sky continued. Venator laughed and went into the waterfall. He slowly sank down into the abyss, putting torches on the wall as he goes down. Taking out his stone sword, Venator explores the bottom of the ravine, lighting it up with torches. He then sees some iron ore.

"Bingo." Venator muttered. He mined the iron ore, getting five. He continues deeper into the cave. Suddenly, an arrow zips past Venator's head, hitting the wall. He stops and turns. A skeleton stood there, bow aimed at him. The skeleton shoots again, but Venator deflects the arrow and leaps forward. The skeleton took a step back and tried to fire again, but Venator was already on top of him. With a powerful slash, Venator shattered the skeleton, defeating it. Turning away from the pile of bones, he continued into the cave. After a while, Venator decided to call it a day, for he had mined forty iron ore blocks, more coal, and some stone. Arriving at the waterfall, Venator swam up. It was sunset. Once at the top, he got on the beach and walked home. Sky had built a farm close to the house and there were some seeds growing out of the tilled land.

"Hey Sky, I'm back." Venator said.

"Did you get any butter?" Sky asked.

"No. I need an iron pickaxe to get them. Anyway, I got a lot of iron and coal. We'll be able to craft some armor and go exploring." Venator said. He puts the iron ore into the furnace and puts five coal inside.

"Well, maybe next time." Sky said, sounding a little disappointed. Venator laid on his bed.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, both players awoke early. The seeds outside grew a bit, but it wasn't ripe yet. The furnace had finished smelting the iron and Venator took it out. He grinned.

"Look at this! Ha, ha! This is awesome. We'll be almost unstoppable." Venator said. Sky grinned as well and they high-fived. Then, Venator remembered something.

"Hmm... I just realized something. For a complete set of armour, plus an iron sword and pickaxe, we would need thirty total ingots. We only have ten left over." Venator said.

"Hmm... Why don't you take the thirty of the iron? You do have a much bigger purpose in the world than I do. I just want to find butter." Sky said.

"Alright. At least you would still have enough iron to craft an iron pickaxe." Venator said. "Here."

Venator counts ten iron ingots and gives them to Sky. He takes them.

"Welp, I'm going down there into the ravine." Sky said. Venator nods and starts crafting. Once he is done, a full set of armor and an iron sword and pickaxe sat there at the crafting bench. Taking it off, Venator pockets the items and goes outside. He puts the armor on.

"Sky, I'm going exploring." Venator said. "Bye."

"Bye!"

Venator starts walking away. He stops briefly. There seem to be no landmarks around. Venator did not want to get lost. Taking out a stone axe he built earlier, Venator starts chopping down a dark oak tree. After getting all of the logs and crafting them into planks, Venator continued on, leaving a trail of planks behind him. He passed through the black forest, and it was sunset by the time he got out. He looks at the rolling plains in front of him.

'I'm fully armoured. Any attacking mob wouldn't hurt me as much as if I hand no armour.' Venator thought. He continued through the plains, still leaving behind planks. Mobs started appearing around Venator. They didn't notice him. Venator carefully trekked across the plains, being careful not to alert any mobs. Then, he notices an Enderman in the distance. It held a glass block and it was just walking around. Venator stood there in amazement.

'Such a splendid creature. Even if they are hostile.' Venator thought. Suddenly, the Enderman turned and looked at Venator. A sharp ringing sound was heard, but only by Venator. Amazement turned to fear.

"Uh-oh..."

TBC...


	5. The Village

_**Chapter Four**_

"Uh-oh."

The Enderman disappeared from view. Venator held his sword at ready, turning slowly around. The Enderman was there, and gave Venator a swift, hard punch. Venator flew back, hitting the ground hard. The Enderman teleported again and lifted Venator up. It threw him away. Venator groaned as he landed on the grass again. The Enderman teleported to Venator again and lifted him up again. This time, it started to open its mouth and Venator heard the ringing sound again. Remembering his iron sword, he hacked the Enderman's arm off. Venator fell and landed on his feet. The Enderman screeched in pain and took a step back. Venator leaped forward, like an attacking lion, and stabbed the Enderman through the middle. The Enderman screamed and died, dropping an Ender pearl. Venator picked up the Ender pearl.

"My, my! What a prize!" He exclaimed. A sharp pain hit Venator's left arm like a ton of bricks. He tried moving it, but the pain got worse. He stopped, fearing that something might be broken.

"Gah! In the middle of nowhere, at night, and severely injured! What a bad combonation!" Venator said. The sun was about to come up. Venator continued trekking across the plains, leaving planks once again to mark his journey. Luckily, he did not attract the attention of more mobs. Finally, the sun was fully up. The scattered groups of zombies and skeleton started to burst into flames. Venator ignored them and continued on. He climbed up a small hill. Downhill, near a small lake on the right and a hole to the left, stood a village, with people roaming about. Venator beamed.

"Oh thank god! A village!" He said. He took the Ender pearl out and threw it to the outskirts of the village. Venator teleported, and landed on his bad arm to where the pearl landed. Venator shouted loudly, the excruciating pain overcoming his self-control. The village guards, two men, rushed over to Venator.

"Are you all right?" One asked. Venator rolled on his back.

"Ah! N—no." Venator said weakly. "I think my arm is broken."

The guards looked at each other in worry.

"Fred, get the village doctor now!" The first guard said. The guard called Fred nodded and rushed away. A small crowd has formed near Venator and the guard.

"Hello, stranger. Who are you?" The guard asked.

"I'm... Venator. Venator77." Venator replied.

"What brings out here?" The guard said. Venator sighed, biting his lip.

"I live a day's journey from here, near a black forest. I decided to explore the land a little more while my friend goes into our ravine to mine for gold. I was attacked by an Enderman a while ago, and I have seemed to broken my left arm in the brawl." Venator said. The guard nodded solemly.

"I am George. I guard the village that we call Harlof." The guard said. "Nice to meet you."

Just then, a man dressed in a light coat came.

"Hello Doctor Rick. Venator here was attacked by an Enderman." George said. The doctor winced.

"Oh my! He'll need assistance immediately." Doctor Rick said. "I need a volenteer to carry this man to my clinic!"

A young and attractive woman, in her mid 20s, stepped forward.

"I will do it!" She said. The other villagers looked at each other in surprise.

"Are you sure, Reagan?" Doctor Rick said. The woman called Reagan looked at the doctor with contempt.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't lift a fully grown man!" Reagan shouted. To the shock of everyone, Reagan stooped down and lifted Venator right up and put him on her shoulders in a fireman carry.

Venator, who was silent through the whole thing, blacked out on Reagan's shoulders. Doctor Rick gulped and walked to the clinic. Reagan followed, and once she entered the clinic, she set Venator down on a bed. The doctor looked at Venator's left arm. He examined it.

"Yep. It's broken all right." He said. "It will take five days for this to heal."

Reagan took off Venator's armour and put them in a chest nearby. She looked over his body, impressed at what she sees.

"He's definitively athletic. His arms and legs have seen years of exercise development. I think he'll give Mark a run for his money." She said. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he's good looking too.

'It's true.' Her self conscience said. Doctor Rick went to a back room and took a stick.

"To fight an Enderman on his own is quite a feat." He said. He got a piece of cloth and ripped it up. He tied the stick to the broken arm to make a splint.

"There. As long as he doesn't do anything dangerous, he'll heal on schedule." Doctor Rick said.

"Okay... I'll just go now..." Reagan said, trying her hardest not to make her turmoil noticeable to the doctor. She hurried out. She walked quickly to her home and went inside. Her brother, Ted, was there.

"Hey sis. Amazing thing you did out there." Ted said.

"Thanks..." Reagan said uncertainly. She sat on her bed, contemplating about this stranger who seemed to have captured her heart.

'Whoever this guy is, he's my one-way ticket out of this boring place. Not only for freedom, but for happiness with a soulmate.'

"So what are you thinking about?" Ted said, sitting beside her. Reagan knew that Ted means well, but there are some things that should be kept a secret.

"Nothing. It's personal." Reagan said. Ted, not wanting to push her to the limit, nodded and went outside to the forge, where he worked. Reagan started to sweat.

'What am I going to do?'

TBC...


	6. A Horrible Backstory

_**Chapter Five**_

Venator wakes up. He looked around. He was inside a building, probably the village clinic. He looked at his broken arm. It was in a splint. Venator sat up on his bed. He noticed that all of his armour was off. The clock on the wall showed it was about to be morning. Standing up, Venator went to the chest at the foot of his bed. His armour was inside, slightly scratched and dented. Venator took out his inventory. All of his stuff was still there. He took everything out of his inventory and put them in the chest. Venator went to the door and exited the clinic. It was quiet, except for the faint sound of fighting. Venator went to it. The two guards, Fred and George, were fighting zombies in the outskirts. Venator turned and walked to the town square.

'This village is nice. The people as well.' Venator thought. He walked to the well nearby and put his good hand in. He washed his face and drank some water.

"Hey. What's up?" A voice said from behind Venator. He turns. Reagan was standing behind him, smiling kindly. The sun rose from behind her, making her glow in Venator's eyes. He slashed himself on the face again.

"I'm fine..." Venator said distractedly. He was astounded. She was beautiful. Like "fall in love" beautiful.

"You know, you look like you need some breakfast." Reagan said, in an almost teasing way. Venator looked down.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said. Absentmindedly, he took out his inventory to look for food. But it was empty. Venator was momentarily confused until he remembered he put everything he had in the chest at the clinic. Reagan giggled a bit, finding Venator's cluelessness funny.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something." She said. "Just sit tight."

Venator smiled as Reagan walked into her home. The sun was fully up and people were starting to come out and start working. Ted came out.

"Hello there!" He said, waving at Venator. Venator looked at Ted.

"Hey! How are you?" Venator said.

"I'm fine. I was just about to start working in the forge. My name's Ted." Ted said.

"I'm Venator." Venator said. "I assume you are a blacksmith?"

"That is correct."

Then, Reagan comes out with milk, bread, and apple jam. She gives them to Venator.

"Here you go" She said. She smiled at Venator.

'Oh, he's so handsome...' Reagan thought dreamily.

'Wow...She's amazingly beuatiful...' Venator thought. He cuts open the bread and puts jam on it. He eats it. Then, he washes it down with the milk.

Reagan sits down next to Venator.

"You know, I always wondered about your background. You don't seem to be from around here." Reagan said curiously. Venator shrugged and stood up.

"Well, I'll tell you the story at my place. Do you want to come?" Venator said. Reagan beamed, then hesitated. She glanced behind Venator, seeing the village elder shack his head no.

"Well..." She said sheepishly. She leaned in and started to whisper.

"I can't leave the village. The elder will not allow it. If I disobey him, he'll punish me."

Venator raised an eyebrow.

"The elder is a very cruel man. All of his punishments involves either beatings or humiliation." Reagan continued. Venator looked at Reagan, worried.

"What kind of humiliation?" He asked.

"If a man breaks a rule, he'll be imprisoned in the pig pen. If a woman breaks a rule, she'll be stripped of all of her clothing and tied to the post at the village square." Reagan said worriedly. Venator bit his lip.

"Because of this, I have been longing to escape the village and live in the woods on my own." Reagan continued.

"That's terrible." Venator said.

"In fact, my best friend Emily, she tried to run away, but the guards caught her and the village elder had them humiliate her." Reagan said. "For three days she was tied to the post with no clothing. The worst part was, on the first day of her punishment, a merchant who was traveling the land to trade with us, saw Emily in her state. And he did the unthinkable."

"What did he do?" Venator said.

"He raped her." Reagan concluded. Venator's eyes went wide.

"Good God! That's the worst thing that could happen to a young woman like that." Venator said.

"I know. I just can't live here anymore. After her punishment was done, Emily was so traumatized that in the middle of the night, she sneaked out her home and and ran to an unsuspecting creeper. It exploded, killing her." Reagan said.

"So she committed suicide?" Venator said. Reagan nodded. Venator put his good hand on his chin, thinking.

"How well can you fight?" He asked. Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"I can fight fairly well. Why?" She asked.

"Because I have a plan. And it's going to take place at night." Venator said. "I'm going to help you escape this village."

Reagan was delighted. She gave Venator a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She said. Venator winced in pain.

"Ouch! You're squeezing my bad arm." He exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Reagan said.

"Don't worry about it. Just meet me behind the clinic at sunset." Venator said.

"I will."

TBC...


	7. Return and Remember

_**Chapter Six**_

At long last, sunset has arrived. Venator took everything out of his chest at the clinic and went to the back of the building. Reagan hasn't arrived yet. Venator leaned on the wall and relaxed, waiting for Reagan to arrive. After a few minutes, she does arrive.

"So, what's your brilliant plan?" Reagan said. Venator takes his armour and sword out.

"You will protect me as we make our way back home. Your brother was kind enough to lend me his iron axe, so I can chop up the planks I left behind and to have a mean of defense, should I come into any danger." Venator said. "Put the armour on."

Reagan nods and takes the armour and sword from Venator. She puts it on.

"I have to admit, you look pretty good in armour." Venator said. Reagan blushed.

"Thanks."

"Now we must move quickly if we are to escape undetected." Venator said. He took out the axe.

"Alright."

The sun has finally set below the horizon. Venator looked into the village. Fred and George were in the square. Venator smiled.

"Now's our chance. Go!" He whispered. Reagan nodded and both of them ran from the village as fast as they can, over the hill and down the slope. A trail of planks was still there, just they way Venator left them. As they trekked, Venator swings his axe to break the planks, then pick them up. Reagan looked around, watching the mobs nearby. She hoped that they would not attack. Fortunately, they didn't. At last, Venator sees his and Sky's house in the distance. The sun meanwhile, was also starting to rise.

"There it is. My home." Venator said. Reagan beamed.

"Your house is so nice!" She said, impressed.

"I know. Me and Sky built it ourselves." Venator said.

"Sky?" Reagan asked.

"Sky is a guy who lives with me. I saved him from a bunch of creepers. His favorite thing is gold." Venator said. They pair finally arrived home. Sky was inside.

"Hey Venator! So what did you find?" Sky asked.

"I found a village a day's journey from here. This lady decided to go with me when I decided to come home." Venator said. Reagan took off the iron helmet she was wearing.

"Wow. I say, she's quite good-looking." Sky said. "By the way, what happened to your arm?"

"Had a run in with an Enderman." Venator said. Sky winced.

"Ouch." He said.

"Reagan, can I have my armour back?" Venator asked.

"Sure." She said. She started to take the armour off. She put it in the large chest at the end of the house.

"Sky, can you go to the ravine and get iron? Reagan's going to need armour and weapons. I would do it myself, but I can't risk hurting myself down there." Venator requested.

"Sure. I also found gold down there." Sky said. He smiled widely as he put his own armour on and left the house. Venator sat down on the bed and laid down.

"Wee!" Reagan shouted as she jumped up and pounced on Venator. She landed on him, knocking his breath out of him.

"Oof!" Venator exclaimed.

"You promised to tell me of your past." Reagan said.

"Alright, alright. Get off of me please." Venator said. Reagan did so and sat on Sky's bed.

"Okay. Can I trust you that you will not breathe a word about this to Sky?" Venator asked.

"Yes, you can." Reagan said.

"Good. Anyway, my story begins in a small kingdom near the sea." Venator said. "I was a son to the King and Queen, who were my loving parents. I had lived there all my life, getting love and respect from the subjects. I learned to fight in my kingdom, because I knew that if I got stuck in the widerness, I know how to defend myself. I have a twin brother, an evil man named Herobrine. All of the subjects made fun of him because his eyes were completely white. He had no pupils, which scared the population. But they turned their fear into mocking and ridicule. Herobrine ran away, swearing that he will have his revenge. He did too, years later. He attacked my kingdom and destroyed everything there. I tried to defend my kingdom, but I got captured and I was forced to watch him kill my parents before killing me. Then somehow, I came back, ordered by a voice from above to kill Herobrine and restore peace to the world." Tears appeared in Venator's face, for reminder of the attack had still had an effect on him. Reagan felt sorry for him. He lost everything to this man. Only Sky and maybe even herself were the only things left to him.

"I'm so sorry." Reagan said, going to Venator's side and hugging him. Venator put his head on her shoulder and silently cried, missing his beloved parents and kingdom.

TBC...


End file.
